First Record
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is the continuing story of my OC Zach Hotchner. The baseball season is winding down and its time for family and the team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry; a bit of a baseball chapter to start. But I've had this one twirling in my head for weeks. I gotta rid of the demon. But after the baseball stuff, it will be family and team. It's a bit of a follow-up to** _ **One Step Back, Two Steps Forward**_ **.**

 **All rights to the characters of the fast sinking ship** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1

The Braves had split the first two games of their three game home series in the middle of September against the New York Mets. While some of the rookies and pitchers were coming around to the veteran's way of thinking and learning, there were others that were not. With the September rookie call ups, that was causing a bit of fission in the Braves' locker room between the rookies and the veterans. And everyone from the top brass to Brian Snitker and his coaching staff could see it.

And it wasn't sitting well with the veteran players. Zach and Andy were now considered part of that group.

The series' closing game on Sunday afternoon turned into a battle. Like always, Zach didn't catch a Sunday game after catching two night games. With the Braves trailing 7-9 with two outs in the bottom of the ninth, Snitker had Zach warming up in the on deck circle. Incarte and Freeman were on third and second base respectfully.

Zach looked at the first pitch he saw was a little outside of the hitting zone. "That's lined into the right field corner," Chip Carey said in the TV announcers' booth. "Ender scores easily with Freddie right behind him as Zach cruises into second with a stand up double. Zach delivers another clutch hit to tie up this game."

"Chip," Joe Simpson, the color commentator said, "that was just another example of what Zach brings to his job; he jumped on the first pitch that he could drive somewhere to score two runs. The Mets were shading him defensively to pull. He took the pitch he got and ran with it."

Snitker looked around the dugout at his team. Matt Kemp, batting next, sent a rocket shot to left field; but it fell short with the Mets' left fielder catching it on the warning track.

The teams just kept trading runs with the game still tied. But Snitker had used a lot of pitchers to keep the Braves in the game to help out his offense. In the top of the fourteenth inning, Luke Jackson, a late season call-up had got the first two outs of the inning. He threw his next pitch to the Mets batter that sailed on him. He asked for time from homeplate umpire Joe West, which West granted. Zach now catching, taking over for Fiddle, ran out to the pitching mound, pushing up his catcher's mask.

"What's up Luke?" He showed Zach his index finger on his pitching hand. It was a warm, muggy day in Atlanta. Zach saw the blood coming from a blister Luke had worked up throwing his two seam fastball. Zach waved at Jeff Porter, the Braves head trainer to come out of the dugout. Porter, along with Snitker bolted out as well as pitching coach Chuck Hernandez. West walked to the mound as well as did the Braves infielders. Potter shook his head at Snitker. "He's done Skip."

Snitker looked at Zach. "Cob, I'm out of pitchers. Can you get an out for me? I know you and Flowerpot have had some sessions in the bullpen together."

Zach looked at him. "Skip, we were just fooling around."

"You looked pretty good to me Cob," Hernandez said. "And you might teach some pitchers a thing or two."

Zach looked at West. "Can I get rid of my cup and get a few warm-up pitches with Flowers?"

"After the way you treated me last season when you got called up? Hell no kid," he smiled. "Let's just get it done guys. MLB will be all over my ass about the length of the delay." He smiled. "Now ask me if I give a shit."

Snitker looked at him. "Thanks Joe," he smiled.

"I won't need much Joe," Zach smiled, sprinting to the dugout. After taking out his cup in the privacy of the tunnel leading to the lockerroom, he came back into the dugout as Tyler was putting on his catching gear. Flowers looked at him. "Teachable lessons Ty: the Maddox theory."

Flowers smiled. "Location, location, location; got it Cob."

Zach looked around the dugout. "I need a glove."

Luke tossed him his as Porter was working on his finger. Zach and Tyler headed to the field. Zach looked at West. "Blue, more Flowerpot than me. My arm is warmed-up." Zach had thrown out three different Mets batters that had tried to steal second base after getting a hit in the course of the five innings he played catcher. West nodded with a smile.

Jack, watching the game at home with his dad, looked at Aaron. "Zach is going to pitch?" he excitedly asked, as the Braves' TV announcers were filling in the viewing audience of Zach's prior experience being a relief pitcher in high school and his first years in college.

"Sorta looks that way Jack," Aaron said. His cellphone rang.

"Zach is going to pitch?"

"Sorta looks that way Dave." Jack shook his head at his dad.

"Beth!" Jack shouted. "You gotta see this! Zach is pitching!"

Beth, doing a bit of dinner prep, came into the living room. Aaron smiled at her. Every warm-up pitch Zach threw, Tyler threw down to second base to Ozzie Albies to get his arm warmed up.

After seven pitches, Zach looked at Tyler. He nodded at Zach with a smile. "We're good Blue," Flowers said to West.

"Let's go guys," West said looking a Jose Reyes in the Mets' on deck circle keeping warm himself. "Your pitch count is one and ohhh," West said to Flowers. Flowers signaled that to Zach who nodded back at him, drilling him the Hotchner glare. Ty put down a sign for the pitch he wanted; Zach shook him off. Tyler smiled. _You are really going to make this a teachable moment dude._ He flashed another sign. Zach nodded.

Zach threw his signature first pitch curve ball that perfectly hit the strike zone. It completely froze Reyes crossing over from left to right. West called it a strike. Tyler signaled Zach for his cut pitch that he once threw to Uncle Harry; the one that looked like it was in the strike zone and then dropped down and away from the right hand hitter. Zach perfectly nailed it. Reyes flared at it and missed. "Way to go Zach!" Jack shouted. Beth rubbed Aaron's shoulder with a smile.

"That's nasty and just not fair," Simpson said. "But that's how talented this kid is."

Chuck Hernandez, in the Braves' dugout walked past his pitching staff. "It's not velocity guys. It's being a realtor."

"Coach?" one of the young guys asked.

Folty and RA Dickey shook their heads at the kids. "Location, location, location," they both said together. "Velocity does not matter," Folty added.

Dickey, the knuckle-baller, just smiled. Tyler winked at Zach and gave him the sign for his fastball; inside; and down and away to Reyes. Zach perfectly placed it. West punched him out, calling the third strike. "Zach Hotchner rips off an eighty six mile per hour, perfectly positioned fastball to end the inning," Chip said. "The heart of the Braves batting order is up next on Fox Sports South." Jack jumped around living room sharing high fives with his dad and Beth, who smiled at her husband as the commercials rolled. _Dat's my boy_ , Dave texted Aaron.

Reyes looked at Flowers who tossed the ball towards the pitcher's mound. "What the hell was that?"

Flowers smiled, pulling up his catcher's mask. "Someone that is way smarter than you Jose; and just taught a bunch of young kids a lesson. Sorry man. We're in teachable moments to get back to the top."

Reyes shook his head and walked towards the Mets dugout. He looked at Terry Collins, the Mets' skipper going down the steps into the dugout. "They scare me next year."

With two outs in the bottom of the fourteenth inning, Zach came up to bat. After weeding out three pitches, Zach swung at the fourth. "There's a deep fly ball to left field," Carry excitedly said. "This ball has a chance! Gone! Braves win!"

"Chip," Joe Simpson said, "we gotta get our staff digging. I can't remember when the pitcher of record hit the game winning homerun." Coming around third base, after sharing a high five with third base coach Ron Washington, Zach took off his batting helmet and jubilantly tossed it towards the dugout. The Fox Sports South crew let the video play out as Ozzie and Johann sneaked in behind the celebration at home plate to douse Zach with one of the two huge Gatorade buckets that were in the dugout.

"Ya gotta love that," Carry said.

Jack jubilantly danced around the living room, sharing a large high five with Aaron who rose from his seat on the couch to watch his oldest son's homerun. Jack and Aaron both hugged Beth. They all laughed at the Gatorade bath Zach got after he touched home plate.

"Chip," Joe said, "our crackerjack staff found it. The last time was in 1986. Craig Lefferts of the Padres hit a game winner against the Giants."

"And Kelsey Wingant has the man of the hour down on the field. Take it away Kelsey," Chip said.

Kelsey put her hand on Zach's shoulder. "Where do we start Zach?" she smiled. "Take us through the top half of the inning and Brian giving you the ball?"

Zach smiled. "Skip knew that I and Ty played around in the bullpen with me pitching. And he didn't have any more pitchers. He trusted us. And Flowerpot called a great sequence of pitches. And we sent messages to our young pitchers that I learned from Maddox. It's being a realtor."

"Zach?" Kelsey asked.

Zach smiled. "Location, location, location; velocity is not everything."

Kelsey smiled. "Take us through your walk off," she said, pointing at a monitor.

Zach shook his head. "Game time prep; I watched Mike pitching in Triple A. I just had to weed him out to get his curveball." He looked over Kelsey's shoulder at Kemp and Freeman trying to sneak up behind him with the other large Gatorade bucket. "Get lost guys," he shouted. "I'm wet enough." It didn't matter. The three Hotchner's in Virginia roared with laughter.

After meeting with reporters and getting the drying, sticky Gatorade off body taking a shower, Zach reached for his cell and turned it.

 _Great game! Please be smart about getting home._

Zach smiled. _Yes dear_ he texted back, adding a big smiley face. _Two beers with the guys and I'm on the road. I don't drive like that. What's for dinner?_

 _You're cooking ribeye's on the grill. I'm doing bakers and lettuce salad._

 _Sounds great babe! See ya in an hour._

Forty-five minutes later, Caleigh's cell phone rang. She smiled, looking at the caller ID. "Hi Uncle Dave."

"Hi sweetheart. How you feeling?"

"My reproductive organs are back to normal."

"TMI for me, but good to know," Dave smiled. "Caleigh, I've been trying to call Zach. But his cell keeps going to voicemail."

Caleigh smiled. "He's driving home Uncle Dave after having two beers in the clubhouse with the guys. He's heads down, being a responsible driver after those beers. His cell is off."

Dave smiled. "That's my boy. Have him give me a call."

"You got it Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled. "But Dave you do know you're number two on that list."

"Got it Caleigh," Dave smiled. "I have no doubt Jack is still bouncing off the ceiling."

Caleigh laughed. "Love you Uncle Dave."

"Love you too sweetheart. I can't wait for you kids to get home."

"Uncle Dave, you'll never understand how much we want to get there. It's been a long and disappointing season for Zach."

"I get it hun; Zach and I talk. But maybe today's game will spark something in that young club."

"Let's hope it does," Caleigh said. "I'll make sure Zach calls you Uncle Dave. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Dave smiled.

-00CM00-

It was more than a spark. The Braves, playing all of their opponents in their division, went on a blistering 18-2 run to end the season. Including making Jack's Nationals win the East Division pennant at the Mets' home stadium. The Braves swept them in their home ballpark. Beth rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You OK with that."

Jack smiled. "It hurts Beth; but I'm happy for Zach."

While they were already out of playoff contention, they sent major messages.

Every player that met with the reporters the Monday after the regular season ended in Braves' home lockerroom, as they cleaned them out said the same thing. "This team is ready to make a run."

###

 **A/N: Just go with the baseball terms I use. I know most of you don't get it. You know by now I'm a huge baseball fan. But if you do have questions, I'm a PM away and happy to explain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Baseball is over for another season. Guess what that brings?**

 ***sets out tissue box***

Chapter 2

Like the end of last season, it was the same for Zach and Caleigh. Clean out the fridge and start to shut down their southern home. They were both anxious to get home. They had a bonus this year. Andy and Victoria were more than happy to stay in the Atlanta area. Victoria was four months pregnant and fell in love with Dr. Navarro, Caleigh's OB/GYN.

The Wednesday night cookout at Zach and Caleigh's was huge. Along with the Mintons, the neighborhood gang was there. Pedro and Andy were debating over their beers who would put the trash cans in the Hotchner garage the next day. Zach and Caleigh were leaving in the morning.

Zach, turning the chicken on the grill, winked at Caleigh, as Miguel walked up to his dad. "Me."

Andy smiled. "I'm down with that Miguel. Do you need help?"

Caleigh looked at Miguel and softly said, "Think out your response Miguel. You can do it. Then say it."

Miguel took his time. He softly smiled. "Bike down."

Caleigh smiled. "And what's the code to open the garage door Miguel?" He punched the correct sequence of numbers into the air.

Zach smiled, looking at Andy. "I know," Andy smiled. "Another teachable moment."

"You rock my man," Zach smiled giving Miguel a fist bump. He crouched down. "But dude; how do you shut that garage door after you put the bins in?" Miguel did the garage code into the air again. "My man," Zach smiled at him. Miguel softly smiled, sharing another fist bump with Zach.

Andy smiled. "I just got overruled by a better guy." That earned Andy one of Miguel's fist bumps. Victoria and Andy smiled.

Rashad looked at Miguel. "It's all you dude. But do you mind if I help you out? There are two trash cans." Miguel thought for a second and then smiled at his friend.

Andy looked at Zach. "Cob, you know all of us got this place covered. Go home; you two need that time."

"It's home," Zach said.

"We all get it Zach," Josh smiled.

"Jack time," Miguel said.

"You are so right," Zach smiled. "As much as I love you two, I miss my family. So does Caleigh."

"We get it Cob," Rashad smiled. "He's your brother. And it's time with your dad and Beth. And time with Cal's family as well."

Miguel softly smiled. "And Uncle Dave." Zach hung his head, shaking it a bit.

He smiled at Miguel. "You, of all people, would pick up on how special Uncle Dave is to me and Caleigh."

"Big Dog," Miguel proudly said.

Zach looked at Rashad, shaking his head. "Big Dog can do that." Rashad beamed his megawatt smile back that reminded Zach of Morgan. Zach rubbed Miguel's side. "You're the Big Dog. Because when Cal and I tell Uncle Dave this, you my man, will blow that Big Dog out of the water." He looked Miguel in the eye. "You Miguel, will humble him," Zach smiled. "Do you understand that?"

Zach and Caleigh got Miguel's brightest smile.

-00CM00-

The group enjoyed their dinners with everyone pitching in on the clean-up. Caleigh filled the plastic containers she asked all the ladies to bring for the leftovers. They looked out to the patio and waved their husbands into the kitchen.

Rashad and Miguel were quietly sitting on the patio deck. They each had their arm around Lexie who was quietly sitting between them with both of them rubbing her shoulders. Zach looked at Caleigh, shaking his head. She smiled and nodded Zach out.

Zach crouched down and rubbed both the boys' back. "She's gonna miss you guys as much as you're gonna miss her."

Rashad turned to look at Zach. Tears formed. "Come on dude," Zach smiled, rubbing his back. "We'll be back in four months." Miguel looked at Zach. "Gonna miss you much dude," he smiled. He rubbed Miguel's head. "So will Lex." Both the boys looked at him. "Please don't forget Caleigh."

The good-byes in the driveway were heartfelt. Victoria rubbed Caleigh's back with a smile as Cal moved to Miguel. She smiled at him. "See you soon my friend. Do great things in school that I know you can do."

Zach pulled Rashad into his huge hug, lifting him of the ground. "Gonna miss you Cob," Rashad said into his neck.

"Likewise dude," Zach smiled, hugging him.

"Jack hello," Miguel said to Caleigh.

"Done deal," she smiled. They shared a fist bump.

"Hey guys," Zach smiled. "We'll be home by Friday. I know dad and Beth will want a date night. That means Jack will be staying with us. How does a Skype session sound to you?"

Miguel gave Caleigh a puzzled look. She smiled. "It's a way on your mom's computer for the three of you to talk together. And I think it's a great idea," she said, rubbing Miguel's side. "You'll catch on. I know you." Miguel smiled.

Alec rubbed his shoulder. "I'll get you all hooked up to Jack."

"Lex?" Miguel asked.

"Of course Lex too," Zach smiled. He looked at Pedro. "I gave you a key to the house right?"

Pedro, Josh and Andy shook their heads. "Between the three of us," Pedro said, "we've got the house covered. Just tell Jose to keep paying the bills."

"Kelly is all over that," Andy smiled. Josh and Pedro looked at the two. "Yes," he smiled. "We all trust them that much."

Zach smiled. "The head of the FBI White Collar Crime Division graduated from the FBI Academy with my dad. Which I pointed out to Jose and Kelly before I signed my contract." Andy pointed at him with a smile.

Pedro stuck out his hand. "Have a safe trip home Zach."

Zach shook his hand, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks man for all of your support." He did the same with Josh as Caleigh did with their wives.

Caleigh looked at Victoria. "Take care you two," she smiled.

Victoria smiled. "Your time is coming."

"Yes it is sweetheart," Alec said, rubbing Cal's back. "You two enjoy your vacation. You need it."

Moesha pulled Caleigh into a hug. "And lots and lots pictures on Facebook," she smiled. "The trip sounds absolutely amazing."

"We can't wait," Caleigh smiled as she moved to hug Pedro and Josh. Rashad and Miguel spent a bit more time with Lexie. Zach swooped the two ladies into his arms, kissing both their cheeks.

"What about Vic and Minnie," Alec asked, looking at Zach.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Jack, now in middle school, looked at Donna, the bus driver with his bright smile and handed her a note Friday morning. Donna took it and looked at Jack. "Just break it down for me dude."

Jack smiled. "My brother and his wife will be home. The note says it's OK to get off at Henry's stop this afternoon."

Donna smiled. "I rock…"

Jack smiled back. "You roll." They shared a high five and Jack moved to an empty seat for Henry to join him when Donna went to Henry's stop in the cul de sac.

A little past one that afternoon, the doorbell rang at the LaMontagne's home. Brenda, the nanny, looked through the peep hole and smiled, opening the door.

"Welcome home Zach," she smiled

"It's good to be home," he smiled. Lex rose to her feet hearing Michael crying. "What's the matter with Michael? Pre-nap meltdown?"

"He's battling a cold," Brenda smiled as Lex bolted in the door. Zach walked in and smiled as Michael immediately quit crying with Lex there.

Zach smiled at Brenda. "Mind if I kidnap him and let him nap at our place? Cal is off getting groceries to stock up the house. And Jack is getting off the bus with Henry." He gave Brenda his irresistible Hotchner smile. "You get a Friday afternoon off."

"I'm in on that," Brenda smiled. "And I trust you Zach. But do JJ and Will know about this?"

"Nope," Zach winked at her. "That's half the fun," he slyly smiled.

"Zach!" Michael shouted, racing towards him.

Zach scooped him up into a huge hug. "Missed you pal." Michael put his head on Zach's shoulder and yawned.

"Zach, what do you need?" Brenda asked.

Zach smiled. "A diaper bag, car seat and his coat."

By the time Zach got Michael into he and Caleigh's home, he was conked out. Zach quietly put Michael down on his and Caleigh's bed getting his fall coat off. Lex jumped onto the bed to join Michael. Zach smiled walking out of the bedroom door.

It took Caleigh and Zach nearly twenty minutes to get the groceries put away. But their home, their real home was functional once again. They shared a hug in the kitchen. Zach typed out a text message that Caleigh smiled about, looking over her husband's shoulder.

Zach looked at her with a fiendish smile. "Now we do the dirty work."

Caleigh laughed. "Do it."

 _Agent Jareau; Detective LaMontagne; Agent Hotchner; Beth Hotchner; David Rossi_ Zach's text said. _You have three sons/nephews that have been kidnapped. Ransom for these boys is meeting us at the Brickyard at 5:30 for dinner. Dinner is on Caleigh and me. Rachel, Tom and Mike, with a weekend off will be there as well. They're already in on the plan. You all fight over the bar and appetizer tabs. Uncle Dave will have the tip._

Zach's cell pinged back with a text thirty seconds later. _All over that kid. Welcome home you two. Can't wait to see you!_ Zach showed it to Caleigh with a smile. "I've missed him."

Zach kissed her forehead. "He's Uncle Dave."

Zach's cell pinged with another text. _I'm an hour away from clocking out_ Mike texted. _I've got our cheap skate dad covered_. Caleigh and Zach laughed.

 _Or maybe it's time you stepped up for once?_ Tom texted back. The kids laughed more.

An hour later Donna, the bus driver, dropped the boys off at the LaMontagne home. Zach, keeping watch, opened the front door of he and Caleigh's home, sending out his shrill whistle. Both the boys blew around the sidewalk of the cul de sac. Zach smiled and waved at Donna as she pulled the bus away. Donna smiled and waved back.

"Zach!" Jack shouted.

"Hey Cob!" Henry added.

"Keep it down guys," Zach smiled at the boys racing towards him. "Michael is still napping."

Jack leapt into Zach's arms as Caleigh hugged Henry.

The Skype session between the four boys lasted almost an hour.

-00CM00-

At five-thirty, eight of the party of thirteen was sitting at the table Zach had called and pre-arranged. Dave looked at his watch and then Aaron. "Where are they? Zach is never late."

Beth smiled. "They are dealing with three boys Dave."

"I know two can mess up a schedule," Will drawled, taking the first sip of his beer that just got delivered. JJ just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dave," Mike said at the other end of the table. "Consider it practice," he smiled. Dave pointed at him with a smile.

JJ looked at Rachel. "We heard; how is Caleigh doing?"

Rachel smiled. "She's fine; both of them accepted what happened weeks ago. They've moved past it."

"Good for them," Will smiled, rubbing JJ's back across the empty chair with a booster seat for their youngest son. It was one of understanding that hurt and loss.

Just then the group walked into the restaurant. Zach was carrying Michael who looked like he had just woke up. Caleigh got Jack and Henry to the table. Zach smiled at Will and handed Michael across the table to him. The couple greeted their family. Mike pulled Caleigh off the floor with his hug.

"I've missed you too big brother," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. "How's Bub doing at Virginia Tech?"

"Getting used to being a red-shirt freshman on the football team," Mike smiled. "I know he's disappointed. But I think it's the right decision. It's a big step from high school to D1 football."

Caleigh smiled. "Zach told him the same thing."

Mike hugged his brother-in-law. "Congrats on the new contract bro," he smiled. "Six million a year? Gee, I think you two are going to starve."

Zach smiled at him. "That's the guaranteed amount the first two years. Based on performance it goes up the next four years."

"Like I said," Mike smiled. "Poverty for you two." Zach laughed, hugging Rachel while shaking Tom's hand.

"Congratulations son," Tom said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks Tom," Zach blushed.

After greeting everyone, Caleigh and Zach finally got to sit down. Annie, their server brought them their ordered beers and root beers for the boys along with three orders of cheese curds and two of onion rings for appetizers.

JJ held her hand against Michael's forehead. "He's not feverish at all." Michael smiled, grabbing a cheese curd away from his dad.

Zach looked at her. "When I stole him away from Brenda, she was just about to put him down for a nap. She told she gave him some kid's Advil."

Caleigh looked at her. "Jayje, I got home shortly after Zach got home with him and called mom. I know you're a new school mom. But I learned from an old school mom. I called her and asked if I could put some Vicks on Michael. He was so congested."

"And I said yes," Rachel said, looking at JJ. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but that is the best."

Zach looked at JJ. "Jayje; that's why were late. He," Zach nodded at Michael, happily shoving in another cheese curd with his bright, happy smile, "between the nap and ride slept almost four hours."

"Between the Vicks and curled up next to Lex," Caleigh smiled, "we had to wake him up to get here."

"That and a very stinky diaper," Zach growled at Michael with a smile. Michael smiled back, grabbing another cheese curd from his mom's appetizer plate. "Don't forget the ketchup dude," Zach smiled. Michael reached to his dad's plate with ketchup on it.

"Dat's my boy," Dave smiled.

Between the drinks, appetizers and placing their dinner order, the table caught up with Zach and Caleigh.

"So six million a year?" Dave asked, looking at Zach.

Mike looked at Zach. "He doesn't read the sports pages?"

Zach smiled, shaking his head. "He goes straight to the stock market reports."

"Screw you both," Dave growled. "I read my newspaper online now." Zach felt his forehead. Dave swatted it away to laughter from the others.

"Jayje; Rachel. I think you have a new patient." The table all laughed more.

Caleigh looked at Dave. "Penelope had to show him how to bookmark it." Dave bored at look at her.

Jack looked at Henry sitting next to him and smiled. "Busted," Henry smiled.

"I'll deal with you two later," Dave said, wagging a finger at them. The group around the table laughed more.

Eating their dinners, Aaron looked at his oldest son. "When do you meet up with Helen and George?"

"We leave the third of November," Zach smiled. "That's the first open booking we could find after the World Series."

Caleigh looked at her father-in-law. "God forbid my husband misses the World Series."

Zach looked at her. "Hellll-lo," he said. Caleigh shook her head at Aaron with a smile.

Will beat Dave to the question. "Helen and George? And a trip?" he asked.

Zach took another bite of his Western Burger and wiped his mouth. "Cal and I met Helen and George on our honeymoon cruise last year. They live in NYC. We've stayed in touch. They're wonderful folks. Helen has been wanting to go to Europe." Zach pointed at Caleigh. "So has someone else. They're wonderful traveling companions so we're meeting up with them again in London."

"Even doing a Trafalgar bus tour that we both know will be filled with oldsters," Caleigh smiled.

"George and I have worked out a few side trips," Zach smiled, "with the down time the tour provides. Our ladies want to go Salzburg, Austria. We can fit that in with two days in Lucerne, Switzerland."

"Do ri me," Caleigh smiled. "I've always loved _The Sound of Music_."

Mike rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his beer. "You can say each line word for word."

"Yup big brother," Caleigh smiled. "So can Helen. And my husband and George will get the same when we have two days in Paris."

Dave looked at Zach. "Tell me you are going to the Normandy cemetery. I know you Zach; you're a history buff," he smiled at Zach.

"You know me too well Uncle Dave," Zach smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "That's exactly what we are going to do. Other than seeing the usual sites in Paris, I could care less about being in that city."

"So where is this grand adventure taking you two?" JJ questioned with a smile.

"London to Amsterdam, via Brussels," Zach said. "From there, Munich and Innsbruck, Austria. Then its Venice, Rome, Florence, Lucerne and Paris."

JJ looked at Will. "When we're old and gray and the boys are out of college," he smiled, rubbing her back.

The plates all cleared and the tabs paid, the group got up. "Give him to me," Caleigh said to JJ as JJ got Michael standing in the chair after Will set the booster seat on the table.

"Caleigh?"

"I told all of you," Zach smiled. "We're kidnapping your sons for the night." He smiled at his dad and Beth. "It's date night."

Aaron smiled at Beth. "I'm not arguing with that."

"Neither am I Hotchner," Beth smiled. She looked at Caleigh. "What are JJ and I cooking for breakfast tomorrow?"

Caleigh and Zach looked at the boys. Jack look at Henry. "I could do pancakes."

"Sounds like a plan to me Jack," Henry smiled.

"After the way you two ate tonight?" Dave asked, shaking his head. Beth smiled at him, rubbing his back.

"I so don't miss those days," Rachel smiled.

"I could do pancakes tomorrow," Mike said. Rachel just shook her head as the rest laughed.

"So what time is breakfast tomorrow?" Dave asked with a smile.

"Uncle Dave, aka Frick and Frack," he pointed at Jack and Henry "it's all about how much they are going to fart around after we get them to bed."

Dave glared at the two offenders. "Ten-thirty at the earliest Uncle Dave," Henry smugly smiled at him.

"Try nine-thirty and I'll be there. You two put up with Zach putting the hammer down."

"All over that," Zach smiled.

"We are so busted," Jack moaned at Henry.

###

 **A/N: D1 is Division One college athletics. It is the top tier for all college sports.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorite alerts and reviews!**

Chapter 3

The TV in Zach and Caleigh's living room had Rogue One on the screen. The three boys were doing more recreating of the scenes than watching. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Maybe it will wear them out?"

Caleigh smiled. "We can only hope."

An hour later, Mike stopped at the intersection going into the development and smiled at the Land Rover that made a left turn. He recognized the driver.

He and Dave pulled into the driveway together. Mike got out, pulling out his overnight bag and looked at Rossi getting out. "I've missed them both," Mike smiled, "and I don't always get the chance with my work schedule. Plus there are pancakes in the morning."

Dave smiled. "I get it kid," he said, opening the back door to let Mudgie out and grabbed his bag. He reached in again. "Plus," Dave smiled, "I brought bevies," waving a brown bag.

Mike smiled at him, reaching into his truck. "I know my sis and bro. I brought their favorite," he smiled, doing the same.

"I think we both have a relaxing night in our future Sergeant Graystone of DCFD's finest," Dave smiled, ringing the doorbell. Mike beamed, rubbing Dave's shoulder.

Zach went to the door and looked through the side window. He opened the front door. "Damn guys," he smiled through the screen door. "Halloween is three weeks away."

"Shuddup and let us in," Dave growled. Zach winked at Mike with his Hotchner bullshit smile, opening the screen door.

Caleigh looked at her brother. "Mike?"

"Sis," Mike said, pulling her into a hug. "How often, with my work schedule do I get this chance? And as badly as I terrorized you growing up, being your older brother, I'm exactly that: your older brother." Caleigh roared with laughter. He kissed Caleigh's forehead. "I don't get this opportunity too often any more with you two living in Atlanta. I'm gonna take advantage of it." He waved his brown bag. "And I brought bevies as Dave says."

Caleigh smiled. "You're just here for the pancakes tomorrow."

"That too," Mike smiled.

Zach looked at Dave, giving Mudgie a big rub down. "What's your excuse?"

"The pancakes," Dave smiled.

Zach whistled as Mudgie nuzzled up to Caleigh. "Hey guys! Uncle Dave and Mike are here. Solely for the pancakes tomorrow."

Henry grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He winked at Jack. "Do it," he whispered.

"Just pancakes?" Jack said. "You guys suck." Zach wagged a finger at Jack for his language.

Laughter filled Zach and Caleigh's home as the boys welcomed their superheroes. And Mudgie.

Caleigh got Michael into the tub in the extra bathroom upstairs as Zach chased Jack and Henry into their master bedroom shower with the two shower heads after the movie ended. By nine-thirty, Michael, with more children's Advil and Caleigh getting his chest covered in more Vicks, conked out in the bedroom next to Zach and Caleigh's.

Zach got the older boys to bed in one of the rooms at the other end of the bedroom suite upstairs. Lex and Mudge were enjoying a nap together on Lex's bed that Zach put upstairs. Mike poured a second drink for himself and Dave along with Caleigh and Zach's first.

Two hands into the first Cribbage game with Dave and Mike taking on Cal and Zach, Zach swore. The older boys were still awake, farting around. "Need back up bro?" Mike asked.

"No," Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave came in the door armed like the agent he is. That's my hammer," Zach smiled.

"Rock it bro," Mike smiled, taking a drink.

Zach walked into the room. The boys had heard him coming up the steps and were faking being asleep. Zach shook his head, looking in the door. "I'm not buying it you two. And just think on this. Uncle Dave is here. He's staying the night. If someone has to come up here again, it's going to be him. How do you think that ass chewing is going to go?"

Zach turned and walked across the balcony to check on Michael. He was sleeping peacefully, but perilously close to the side of the bed. Zach gently moved him into the middle of the bed more without waking him.

He walked out of the room Michael was sleeping in. "Good night Zach," Jack and Henry said. Zach smiled, getting Lex and Mudg up to let them out one final time. Ten minutes later, the four were back at their card game with Lex and Mudg upstairs.

Dave looked at Zach. "So what was the hammer?"

"You," Zach smiled.

"Me?"

"I asked them what they thought the ass chewing would be from Uncle Dave, because he would be the next person in the door," Zach smiled.

"Zach, I could never chew out those boys." He thought. "At least not for that. A big screw up, I'd chew them a new one," he smiled.

Zach winked at Mike, lifting his glass, looking at Dave. "They don't know that," he smiled, taking a drink.

"Boom," Mike smiled.

The card game continued without interruption from the kids. Mike took full advantage of the Canadian whiskey he brought, having a weekend off. He looked at Zach, getting back to the table after pouring another drink. Zach smiled, shaking his head. "Enjoy relaxing for the weekend bro. Cal and I love you're doing it here with us."

"We've missed you too, you big dummy," Caleigh smiled, rubbing her big brother's shoulder. Dave smiled, shuffling the cards. "But Mikey…"

"Rut roh," Mike said, taking a drink.

"What's this I hear about you and Sarah?" Caleigh asked with her sly smile.

"Sarah?" Dave asked.

"Sarah Toabit," Zach said, looking at him. "She was in our wedding." Dave looked at him more. "She was the bridesmaid with Jake."

"Got it. Thanks Zach," Dave smiled. "With scotch, I need visuals." Zach and Caleigh smiled at Dave and then looked at Mike.

Mike shook his head. "I haven't said a word to mom, dad or Bub."

Caleigh burrowed a look into her brother's eyes. "Dummy, she's one of my best friends. We played soccer together. Remember? She sent me an IM via Facebook four months ago."

"And?" Mike asked.

"Can I trust him was the bottom line?" Caleigh smiled.

"What did you say?"

"He's my big brother. If you say no, he'll respect that." Dave deeply looked at Caleigh. Caleigh shook her head. "Sarah wasn't as lucky as I was with Pete saving me." Dave and Zach shook their heads.

"If I find that bastard," Mike snarled.

"Down boy," Zach barked.

Dave shook his head. "Mike, don't throw your career away for a piece of trash that doesn't know how to treat a woman. Step up and be the man that woman really deserves."

Zach rubbed Dave's shoulder. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he smiled. "You nailed it. Again."

Caleigh smiled at Dave and rubbed Mike's shoulder. "So?"

"We're getting there. I really like her," Mike smiled. Caleigh and Zach looked at him more. "No, not yet; with my crazy schedule, it's tough to get together sometimes. And I'm not pushing." Caleigh and Zach smiled. "Geez, I don't get a private life with you two?" he asked, looking at Caleigh. Caleigh smiled at him. "When the hell did you and Zach first do it?"

Zach smiled at Caleigh across the table. "Uncle Dave's cabin," they said together, with smiles.

"I knew it," Dave smiled, getting up from the table to pour himself another scotch.

By eleven thirty, the cribbage game was over with all the chatting in between. Mike staggered into the half bath off the dining room. Zach pulled out a blanket and pillow from the hall closet across from the bathroom. "I'll get him to bed on the couch," Caleigh smiled, grabbing Mike's bag.

Zach looked at Dave, pulling him into the formal dining room. "We need another favor Uncle Dave."

"What?" Dave quietly asked as Caleigh got Mike into the living room.

"Can you bunk in with Michael?"

"I've drunk my usual load of Friday night scotch Zach. I'll snore."

The two of them laughed at Caleigh arguing with Mike about seeing him in his boxers.

Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave, after I bit the boys in the butt, I checked on Michael. I know JJ and Will said he's ready for a big boy bed. But Uncle Dave, he was just about ready to fall off the side. Cal and I can't have that happen on our watch."

"So you want me to snore with a kid that's fighting a cold and me full of scotch to keep him on the bed?"

Zach shook his head. "No Uncle Dave. Cal and I want you to sleep with Michael, fighting a cold that will hear you snoring and stay close to it so he doesn't fall out of bed on our watch."

"You really think that will happen?"

Caleigh smiled at him, joining the conversation as Mike started to snore. "Dave, I know he will. He burrowed up to Lex for his nap this afternoon."

Dave smiled. "You two know me too well. I'll take a hit for my kids."

"It's not a hit Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "It's just taking care of one of the kids. Sleep on your side so you don't snore so loud."

"I'm in," Dave smiled. He pulled his .45 handgun out of his bag. "Here's another," he said, handing it to Zach. "Put that some place where the boys can't get at it."

"I'll put it on our closet shelf, far left, under my sweatshirts," Zach reported. He knew an Agent always wanted to know where their weapon was. Just in case. Dave nodded at him with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Zach shut down the final lights in the house from him and Caleigh's bedroom. Dave settled in on the other side of the bed from Michael.

Michael snuggled up to Dave's back, blissfully sleeping.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Beth walked down to the house the next morning as Tom and Rachel pulled up to the curb. Tom got out and pointed at the extra vehicles in the driveway. Aaron smiled. "You don't think it was a party last night?"

Tom shook his head. "I just don't want to think about how all of them look," he smiled.

Aaron opened the garage door then unlocked the door going into the home. He quickly put in the code to shut down the security system. Rachel heard Mike loudly snoring as Tom re-shut the garage door. "He'll be a pile."

Beth smiled, rubbing her hand across Rachel's shoulder. "With the job he does and missing the kids? He deserves it." She went into the kitchen and got the coffee maker going, pulling off her coat that Aaron took and hung up.

The dogs scampered down the steps. Aaron smiled getting them into the garage and out the back door of the garage. Tom smiled opening the box of muffins from the Stanlovsky bakery. Zach, bare-chested, and in sport shorts and slides, smiled at his dad as the dogs raced into the kitchen. Beth already had food and new water out for them.

Aaron put his arm around Zach. "You know me son. I'm all about reports."

Zach hugged him. "I've missed you dad," he smiled.

"I've missed to you too son," Aaron smiled. "Now fill me in."

Zach smiled. "We all had a good night SAC Hotchner." Zach looked at his dad. "How 'bout you two?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Aaron smiled. "We enjoyed the peace and quiet."

"Speaking of quiet, do you mind if I grab a half-hour more?"

Aaron smiled. "No son; go." Zach went up the steps, after rubbing his dad's shoulder.

Will and JJ came in the front door five minutes later to the two couples enjoying their coffees and muffins. Mike loudly snored again. Will, taking off his fall jacket, smiled at Hotch. "Down time and a weekend off?'

'That's my profile," Aaron smiled. "According to Zach, they all had fun last night."

"Which they all needed," JJ smiled.

Dave came down the steps ten minutes later, in his jeans, t-shirt and barefoot with Michael happily chattering in his arms. He looked at JJ and Will. "You know I love this little guy and the two of you. And I happily volunteered to keep him in the same bed with me." He smiled at Aaron and Beth. "Per your oldest son's request," he smiled.

"But you don't do the dirty diaper," JJ smiled.

"Nope my luvs. I just kept him from falling out of his bed," Dave smiled. "He snuggled up to me like a magnet," Dave beamed. Rachel took Michael out of Dave's arms smiling at JJ. "I'm gonna hit the shower," he added.

"It's been a while in my world but I don't mind," Rachel smiled.

"Would you like a cup of coffee to go with that Dave?" Beth asked, smiling at him.

Dave smiled. "I'd kiss you sweetheart, but I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"TMI," Aaron said as Beth poured.

Rachel took Michael to the bathroom. Dave reappeared twenty minutes later, showered and shaved. He went into the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee for himself, sat down at the table next to Aaron and grabbed a muffin, smiling at Michael totally demolishing a blueberry one, sitting on his dad's lap. "You smell better," Dave smiled at him.

"So do you," Aaron said, looking at him.

"I had a good time with the kids last night," Dave smiled. "We all did. What's wrong with that?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nothing," he smiled.

"And you two?" Dave asked.

"We had a quiet night with Netflix," Aaron smiled.

"Anddddddd?" Dave smiled.

"That's none of your business Dave," Aaron growled, getting off his chair to get more coffee.

Will smiled. "Before you ask, Jayje and I met up with some friends. Had a few drinks and were home by eleven. And we ain't telling either," he drawled with his large smile.

Caleigh came down the steps and greeted every one. She rubbed Dave's shoulder. "How'd you and the munchkin do?"

"My snoring is a magnet," Dave smiled. "He attached to my back and didn't fall out of bed."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "Forever our hero," she smiled, winking at Will.

"You feed his ego?" Will asked.

"I feel like I have to," Caleigh said. Tom and Aaron looked at her. "Zach and I kicked his and Mikey's butts playing Cribbage last night."

"Don't remind me," Dave growled. The rest all laughed.

Zach came into the nook area and waved his hand into the living room at Caleigh, shaking his head. "Get 'em girl," Dave whispered with a smile, winking at Aaron.

Caleigh looked and shook her head. "Hey idiot! You argued with me last night about me seeing your boxers but you get up and stretch before God and creation in said boxers this morning?"

"Proud moment son," Tom said, shaking his head.

Jack and Henry walked into the area to loud laughter.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My OK teacher, proof reading while she is on the DL, thought I should add this.**

 ***points to tissue box***

Chapter 4

The Hotchners and Graystones were gathered again on the first Thursday in November at Aaron and Beth's. Zach, with a little help from Aaron, was cooking ribs on the grill. Tom and Dave were "supervising", enjoying a beer as were the other two.

Rachel looked into the dining room. "Beth," Rachel said, "I think you might have an extra place setting."

Beth looked at her. "I think it's spot on," she smiled.

"You know something I don't?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Beth smiled.

Dave looked at them as Aaron helped Zach flip the racks of ribs. "By the way Zach, I had the lovely Penelope Garcia do some dirty work for me," he smiled.

"Such as?" Zach asked.

"My car service is getting you and Caleigh to Dulles tomorrow morning. She cancelled yours."

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach said. "But Caleigh and I can afford it. On our own."

"Yes, six million a year does cover that perk," Dave smiled. "But I still did it anyway."

Zach looked at his dad. "I have zero chance of winning this argument. Yes?"

"Yes," Aaron and Tom said together. Zach shook his head, putting the cover back down on the Weber, taking a drink of his beer.

Tom looked at Zach. "What do you think about the Astros winning the World Series?"

Zach shook his head. "Tom, I play for an NL team; so naturally I want the NL team to win." He smiled. "But after what happened to Houston in August? I'm happy for that city. They deserve that."

"Yes they do," Aaron smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Zach," Dave said, "just tell me that six million a year means you and Caleigh are flying first class."

Zach smiled. "You're the one that spoiled me on that Uncle Dave." Aaron shook his head at Tom.

Tom smiled. "I think they can afford it Aaron." Zach smiled at him with a point.

Jack raced to the door after the doorbell rang. Caleigh walked out of the kitchen to make sure Jack followed the Hotchner home safety protocols. Caleigh smiled and moved to the door as Jack opened it. "Hi Mike," Jack smiled. "And…" Caleigh put her hand gently over Jack's mouth.

"Bro; let Mike have his surprise for my mom and dad," she whispered.

"OK," Jack smiled.

"They'll be thrilled," Caleigh smiled, pulling Sarah into a huge hug.

"Cal?"

Caleigh laughed. "They don't have to worry about him being gay. Not that that is wrong."

Jack smiled. "I get it Cal." He smiled at the couple. "As Pen says – most awesome," he brightly smiled.

"Thanks Big Dog," Mike smiled, sharing a high five with Jack. Jack and Caleigh got their coats hung up as Mike got Sarah into the kitchen.

"Hi mom," Mike smiled.

"Sarah?" Rachel asked.

Sarah smiled. "We've been dating for six months."

Rachel looked at Beth. "You knew."

Beth smiled. "Drunken confessions over a Cribbage game a couple weeks back. Aaron and I got let in on the secret this morning."

Mike smiled at Caleigh. "You and Zach's secrets are safe with me."

"What? About Zach and me at Uncle Dave's cabin? Mom figured that out in two seconds after I got home you idiot."

Once again a home filled with laughter. Jack hugged Beth. "I like this."

Beth kissed his head. "So do I."

-00CM00-

Caleigh shook her head at Zach as he pushed his first class seat back on their flight to London. "You just had to hang with Mike last night."

Zach looked at her. "I was in vacation mode babe," he smiled. Caleigh shook her head, doing the same with her seat.

"By the way, Sarah spent the night at Mike's apartment. Mike naturally passed out. But they made the first step with Sarah sleeping with him and his snoring," Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"He's good for her," Zach smiled. "And vice versa."

Nine hours later, with the flight, getting through customs and the taxi ride, Zach and Caleigh walked into their hotel room for the night. They both smiled at the adjoining door, and opened it. Naturally, the other door was already open. "Hey you two," George smiled as the kids walked in.

Helen smiled as they shared hugs. "We know you feel the same way as us. Dinner and bed to adjust to the time."

"Boom," Zach smiled.

"I talked to the concierge. She highly recommended a pub two blocks down the street," George said.

Helen smiled. "You ready for original English fish and chips?"

Zach shook his head. "Just as long it doesn't involve a Guinness, I'm good."

"You don't like Guinness Zach, being the beer drinker that you are?" George asked.

"I drink Miller Lite," Zach said. "A heavy beer like that is like molasses to me. I'll pass," Zach said.

George smiled. "I'll find you a good lager."

Caleigh shook her head at Helen. "Just what he needs." Helen looked at her. "He and my brother got into a drink fest last night in the US."

"Vacation mode babe." The two couples laughed.

-00CM00-

The next morning, the four of them walked into the hotel in London where the tour group was to meet up. As the kids predicted, they were youngest couple in group. Save for one couple that was in their early thirties. They made a beeline towards Zach and Caleigh. "Holy shit," the husband said. "You're Zach Hotchner. You play for the Braves."

Zach smiled. "And I'm at the disadvantage because I don't know your names."

"I'm Jeff; this is my wife Liz. We live in Decatur. We're both huge Braves fans." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Liz," Zach smiled, shaking Jeff's hand. "This is my wife Caleigh. We live in Lawrenceville during the season. In the off season, the DC area is our home. That's where both our families live." He made the rest of the introductions.

Zach winked at George. "I think we have more travelling partners." The three couples became inseparable. They thoroughly enjoyed their day touring through the Netherlands.

"Such a beautiful country," Caleigh smiled at Zach as they both looked out the bus window. They spent the night in Heidelberg, Germany.

Sharing a dinner table in Innsbruck the next day after a wonderful day in Munich and touring Neuschwanstein in the Black Forest, Liz shook her head. It was the first day the weather completely cooperated.

"Liz," Caleigh asked.

"We've been trying to get on a side tour to Salzburg tomorrow with no luck." She looked around the table at the two other couples.

Zach smiled at Caleigh. Caleigh smiled at Liz. "Tell me it's Do Re Mi?"

Liz smiled. "Totally."

Zach smiled. "Gotcha covered. Our tour van seats six passengers." Jeff and Liz looked at him. "The tour company wasn't happy that I only booked four. But it was a tough shit moment for them," he smiled, taking a drink of his Hefeweizen.

"How much are we going to owe you?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. He, Caleigh, Helen and George had long ago figured out the couple were traveling on a bit of a tight budget.

"Come on Zach," Jeff said.

"Dude, you're a Braves fan." Jeff nodded. "What did I just sign a new contract for?" he asked, burrowing the Hotchner glare into him. "Let it go man and enjoy the ride," Zach smiled.

"Hey you two," George smiled. "Run with it and enjoy it. You two are friends now. Let the kids spend their money."

"It's another Edelweiss sister," Caleigh smiled Helen.

"Welcome to Braves country," Zach smiled. He looked at Helen and George. "My apologies."

Helen smiled. "Apology accepted." Jeff looked at him. Zach smiled. "They're Mets fans; George has season tickets."

Jeff smiled. "You hang out with the enemy?" The three couples laughed.

The three couples were up very early to skip the Innsbruck part of the Trafalgar tour. It was a two hour drive to Salzburg so the ladies could get their Sound of Music side trip. Karl, their tour guide was wonderful. He even took the ladies to the mountain top where the opening scene was filmed. "What we do for our ladies," Jeff smiled.

"We'll get ours one day in Paris," Zach smiled back.

As the sun was setting and they were still an hour away from Innsbruck, Zach sitting behind Karl rubbed his shoulder. "Karl, that place you stopped at to get breakfast this morning."

"Ja," Karl smiled with his Austrian accent.

"Do they do dinner as well?" Zach asked.

"Ja, they do," Karl smiled. "But this time you will not buy my meal."

Zach smiled. "Guess again."

Karl dropped them off at their hotel two hours later. George and Jeff each slipped him a fifty Euro note as a tip. "You all have been too kind," Karl smiled.

"We appreciate your kindness and what you did for us today," Caleigh smiled.

Karl smiled. "I will never forget all of you," he smiled, shaking his head. "Your kindness is wonderful."

Helen smiled. "The tour was better. You satisfied three ladies' dreams. You are amazing."

Karl looked at Zach. "That means you rocked the house," Zach smiled.

"Most awesome," Karl smiled, shaking Zach's hand.

George put his hand on Karl's shoulder. "Kid, expect three great reviews of your service on your employer's website once we all get back to the States and have the time to do it."

"Danke," Karl smiled. "And I understand your tour schedules. I will appreciate that much. I had a wonderful day with all of you. You made me laugh often." He looked at them. "You sing very well," he smiled. "It was enjoyable for me as well." They all waved as Karl honked the horn pulling away from the hotel.

Jeff and Liz headed up to their room after profusely thanking the Hotchner couple for the trip. "We're just glad you enjoyed it," Caleigh smiled, hugging Liz.

It was quick round of Bailey's in the hotel bar for the other two couples after their wonderful dinner.

Little did they know a storm was about to brew Stateside.

-00CM00-

The team was in the office. Aaron started to see a bunch of text messages come across this cell phone between John Hart, Jose and Dave. The after season baseball awards were starting to come out. Working on reports, Aaron picked up his cell to look at another. His temper flared.

He fired off a text. _The kids are on vacation. John, you know that. You have team members report in if they are traveling. I get it. But damnit, this is BOTH of their time away from baseball. Leave them alone. They need this time._ Everyone noted that Aaron had included John Schuerholz as well. _John S., when it's all said and done, if Zach does get something, I know he'd appreciate hearing from you. The rest of you – shut your damn mouths and let the kids enjoy their vacation_.

Aaron's cell pinged back ten second later. _Thanks Aaron_ Schuerholz texted. _I've got this end covered._

 _Thanks John. I'll kick the asses on this end._

His cell pinged with two texts. Dave and Jose said the same thing. _Message received._

His cell pinged again. It was John Hart. _Aaron, I'm sorry. We're just incredibly proud of Zach. We'll hold off. The other team members have already been sent a text to not say a word._

 _Thanks John_ Aaron texted back. _They're having a wonderful time. And other than immediate family, the kid's cells are on do not disturb. I'll have to text him to pick up John S.'s text. Beth and I just want them to enjoy that. Especially Caleigh. She needs the time with her husband being a baseball player away so much._

Dave came down the catwalk of their upper offices and stuck his head in the door. "Will I get shot at by you?"

"I don't know Dave," Aaron said. "I'm trying to decide if you are worth the paperwork." Dave shot Aaron a glare. "What the hell are you thinking? The kids are on vacation," he growled.

"I wasn't Aaron," Dave confessed. "I was just a bit giddy."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm proud as hell too," he smiled. "But let them, especially Caleigh get away from baseball for two weeks."

Dave held up his hands. "I get it. No news."

Aaron looked at him. "Get Garcia in on that ASAP."

Dave smiled. "Already done; the entire team is on lockdown."

"Thank you Dave," Aaron said. "Now finish your Houston report so I can get the Director off my ass."

"You are not having a good morning are you?"

"No Dave; and all you idiots and the fire I had to put out didn't help."

"Understood Aaron," Dave smiled, walking out of Hotch's office. He shook his head at the agents in the bullpen.

Aaron smiled. He knew he would have a quiet afternoon to finish his reports with little interference. No one in the BAU wanted to deal with a grumpy Aaron Hotchner.

-00CM00-

The weather of middle Europe in November gave way to Mediterranean warmth in Italy. While it certainly wasn't balmy, the respite from the cold and rain the three couples faced most of the first week gave way to sun and days in the mid 60's. It was a welcome relief.

And Florence, Venice and Rome were simply amazing. The three couples enjoyed the time together, taking in the sites of their tour. This was the part of Trafalgar tour Zach and Caleigh enjoyed the most.

Leaving Italy, the two younger couples looked at Helen and George. They smiled at them. "The best time to see Paris is at night. We've been there before and will show you around," George smiled. "But Zach; it's guys time day after tomorrow. That side trip is on."

Zach smiled. "All over it Big Dog."

"Side trip" Jeff asked.

"Guy time," Zach smiled. George and Helen's tour of Paris at night lived up to its billing. The next day, the three couples separated from the tour group and did their own thing. They wandered through the Louvre and marveled at the grandeur of the Norte Dame Cathedral. But they made a short day of it. They had an early wake up the next morning.

The three couples walked out of the hotel at five-thirty in the morning to a forty something man holding up a sign. _Hotchner_ it read. Zach approached him. "I'm Zach Hotchner."

The man smiled. "I am Pierre. I am your tour guide today." He looked into Zach's eyes. "And I am a Frenchman that understands what you want to do. My grandfather proudly fought in the French Resistance. And unlike some of my countryman now days that don't like Americans, I honor the sacrifices of what American soldiers did to help him. It is my honor to show you that."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "Pierre, you're going to get along with all of us," he smiled. It was a two and half hour ride to the Normandy area. Yet the countryside they saw beautiful. Half way there, Pierre stopped for a quick breakfast.

Three hours later, Pierre pulled up into a parking lot overlooking a beach. The rest got out. Zach shook his head. Caleigh looked at him. "Welcome to ground zero babe." He waved his hand. "This is Omaha Beach. Where the hell of D-Day started. Nearly twenty-five hundred of the greatest generation lost their lives here." He looked out. "On that sand." He shook his head again. "They answered the call and gave their lives for freedom."

Pierre bowed his head and let the Americans honor the site. "Please," he said a few minutes later, "let me show you something."

He took them to a site just off the Utah Beach causeway and led the couples to a statue honoring Dick Winter's leadership. Zach bowed his head.

"I don't get it," Jeff whispered to George.

"Have you ever watched _Band of Brothers_?" Jeff shook his head. "Do it," George said, looking him in the eye. "Then you'll get it. This kid," he whispered, pointing at Zach, "is part of a group that is going to lead the Braves back to the big time. This is his hero." Jeff looked at him. "When you watch it, you'll understand kid," George smiled, rubbing Jeff's shoulder. Caleigh put her arm around Zach, rubbing his back. Zach reverently touched the statue and walked away, putting his arm around Caleigh.

Pierre got them in the tour bus and took them into a small town. He pointed at a building that was now a convenience store. "Back then, that was my grandfather's barn. He welcomed the airborne troops that parachuted into my country. He gave them intel on the guns that were firing on Utah Beach."

Zach looked at Pierre. "That barn is where Dick Winters planned the assault on Beurfort Manor?"

"With intel from my grandfather about the trenches," Pierre smiled.

"Zach?" George asked.

" _Band of Brothers_ ," Caleigh said, sadly smiling. "His version of my _Sound of Music_."

Jeff shook his head. "They were the greatest generation."

Zach smiled at Pierre, rubbing his shoulder. "Do you know they still teach that assault at the US Military Academy?

Pierre looked at him. "You mean West Point?"

Zach smiled. "Thanks to your grandfather and Dick Winters," he said, rubbing Pierre shoulder. Zach gave Pierre a heartfelt smile. "Thank you for the Winters stop." Pierre smiled.

The next stop was the Normandy visitor's center and the US cemetery. "My God," Caleigh said, getting out of the van first, seeing the rows of white crosses or Stars of David.

The three couples went into the Visitor Center and watched the video of the D-Day invasion narrated by Tom Hanks.

They spent the next three hours wandering through the rows of white markers, shaking their heads at the sacrifice of the truly greatest generation. Zach found the section for the Easy Company men. Zach pointed at a cross. "Lieutenant Meacham," Zach pointed. "He was the CO of Easy Company until his plane got hit. That made Winters CO." Wandering around more, Caleigh stopped them all. "My god, Private Hickman was only sixteen."

Zach looked at the battalion and company Private Hickman served with. "He never got off the beach."

###

 **A/N: NL is National League. The World Series culminates as the champions of the American and National League play against each other.**

 **Decatur is a NE Atlanta suburb. Lawrenceville it the next biggest heading northeast.**

 **Lager is lighter bodied beer.**

 **Neuschwanstein is a castle in southeastern Germany near the cities of Schwangau and Füssen that was built in the late 1800's. It was the inspiration for Sleeping Beauty's castle Walt Disney designed for his theme parks.**

 **Please remember my international readers I do temps in Fahrenheit scale.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please note there is a six hour time difference between Paris and the DC area. And Atlanta.**

 **I caught that one before my world class proof reader did. I'm sorta proud of myself. She's on the DL right now; that makes her available for me to once again take advantage of her.**

Chapter 5

It was an hour past sunset as Pierre pulled his tour van into the hotel. The three couples got out. "Pierre," Zach smiled. "I need one more favor."

"Name it monsieur," he smiled.

"My wife and I need a romantic walk along the Champs Élysées. And a recommendation for a good bistro that won't give us hell about not speaking French." Zach looked at the other two couples.

George smiled, shaking his head. "We totally get it Zach. It's a gorgeous night. You two enjoy it."

Pierre smiled. "My wife and I own a bistro a bit off the Champ Élysées." He gave Zach the directions. "Just mention my name. You Americans will be more than welcomed."

Zach pulled out his wallet and handed Pierre a US one hundred dollar bill. Pierre shook his head. "Monsieur; that is too much."

Zach smiled. "With what you did for us today? And the bistro recommendation?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "It's not enough. Please take it." Jeff and Liz smiled at George and Helen.

"Merci," Pierre said, taking the bill. "I will text my wife to have the staff expect you two."

Jeff rubbed Pierre's shoulder. "Merci Pierre," he smiled. "They deserve it."

Pierre nodded with a smile. "I will never forget the six of you. You have been wonderful."

"Likewise Pierre," Helen smiled. They all waved as Pierre pulled away from the entrance.

George looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Go you two," he smiled. "Enjoy your night."

The couple found the LaBenne bistro and had a wonderful time. Jacque, their server, was amazing. The two of them walked the Champs Élysées with their arms around each other in the cool Paris night weather.

As they strolled more, Zach's cell pinged with a text message. "It's from dad. It has to be important."

Caleigh stopped. "Check it Zach."

 _Hi son; look at text from John S._ Caleigh looked as well. "If your dad thinks it's that important, you have to Zach."

Zach found it and opened the text. _Congratulations Zach! Gold Glove award winner in the NL at catcher._

 _And ohhhhh, NL Rookie of the Year. The Braves organization is damn proud of you kid._

Zach shook his head at Caleigh with a smile. "There's a five hundred thousand dollar bonus with my new contract," he smiled.

Caleigh shook her head at him. "Read between the lines Zach."

Zach kissed her temple. "I know; they expect me to step up more. That's a given."

"And you will Zach," Caleigh smiled. "But let's enjoy our last night a bit more." She pulled out her phone and took picture of them together. And then hit an app button.

Zach looked at her. "You're gonna get on Facebook now?"

Caleigh smiled, typing in a message, adding the picture. The Arc de Triomphe was in the background. _Enjoying time with my Gold Glover and Rookie of the Year_ , she typed and posted the message. Zach shook his head with his soft smile.

In Atlanta, Karen Schuerholz looked at her husband and smiled. "Text Aaron to have Beth check her Facebook."

John looked at her. Karen showed him the picture. "Yes dear," he smiled, picking up his cell. Karen lovingly slapped him on the shoulder.

Beth was out in the yard with Aaron, helping him bag up leaves. Jack and Lexie were enjoying a romp in between helping them. Aaron shut off the leaf blower and looked at the text. He smiled at Beth. _Have Beth check her Facebook_.

Beth pulled out her cellphone and pulled up the app. "Jack, come here," Aaron said.

Jack and Lex raced towards him. "What's up dad?"

"This," Beth smiled, showing them the picture.

"That's a great picture," Aaron proudly smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Jack smiled. "But what's that in the background," Jack asked. "I've seen it before but I can't remember the name."

Beth looked at Aaron. "You keep going; I'll explain," she smiled. "It's almost two; I've got to do some dinner prep soon."

Back in Paris, the couple continued their stroll, taking in the sights. "With the flight and time change, it's going to be a long ass day tomorrow. After that?" Caleigh smiled.

Zach smiled at her. "You don't think there's going to be a huge ass welcome home party with this news?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Thank god we've got baseball time off," she smiled. Zach put his arm around her shoulder as they strolled some more before hailing a taxi. It was starting to get cold.

In the taxi back to their hotel, Caleigh showed Zach all the hits and comments her Facebook page had got. She pointed at Beth's. _We all are so proud of you Zach. Jack is doing his happy dance. We miss you! So does Lex. Can't wait to see you both soon._ Zach smiled. An hour later, they walked into their hotel room with a note on the floor just inside the door. Caleigh picked it up and opened the once folded piece of paper as Zach locked the door for the night. They knew Helen and George were already in bed in the room next door.

 _Please meet us in the lobby at nine tomorrow morning. Bring your luggage. Liz and Jeff_ the note read. Caleigh looked at Zach. He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly babe, I'm getting too tired to think. It's been a wonderful but long day."

"I'm in the same boat," Caleigh smiled.

Zach smiled. "I like it when we row together." They were in bed fifteen minutes later. Zach nuzzled up to Caleigh. "But babe, it is only ten o'clock."

They got to sleep a bit later.

Eight hours of blissful sleep got the Hotchners up and rolling Sunday morning. The good thing about the Trafalgar tour was they were used to living out of their suitcases. It didn't take them long to pack. They knocked on Helen and George's door as they were finishing.

George opened the door, smiling at them putting in their bath kits. He warmly congratulated Zach and then held up the note. "Do you know what the hell is going on with them?"

"No George," Zach smiled. "But I think we're about to find out."

The two couples got off the elevator together and headed to the lobby. Jeff and Liz smiled at them. "I've got our brunch and ride to the airport," Jeff smiled.

"Excuse me," Zach said, ever the profiler's son.

Jeff smiled. "I'll explain soon," he said, waving at the bellmen. They quickly came up and took the two couples luggage. Jeff and Liz waved them toward the hotel's restaurant that featured a huge Sunday buffet.

"I owe you all an apology," Jeff said, as they walked together. "I'm a dot com millionaire. But I grew up very poor. As in practically nothing. A lot of meals were spaghetti noodles. With no sauce. Mom and dad tried; but…" He shook his head.

"I was his next door neighbor," Liz said. "My family wasn't much better off."

"I worked my butt off to get scholarships to get to college. And yeah, I hit it big." He shook his head again. "But when you grow up like that, spending a bunch of money still isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. It's sorta engrained in you."

Liz looked at the two other couples, shaking her head. "We really struggled making the decision to take this trip." She smiled. "In the end, we wanted to do it. Kids are next," she smiled.

George softly smiled at them. "We get it."

Jeff looked at Zach. "You will never know how much hanging around you has changed that for the both of us. You've got the income but you are so down earth. We can follow your example."

Zach shook his head. "I didn't grow up poor. But I didn't grow up rich by any means either. My dad is a federal employee. He's risen up the ranks. And federal employee benefits are off the charts. But trust me; we didn't eat steak every night. I get it."

"My family is the same," Caleigh smiled.

Helen smiled. "George and I were both federal employees. We both worked for the Post Office. But we planned and invested well. Even with three kids," she smiled. "We get it as well."

Liz and Jeff shook their heads. "But we still owe you all so much," Jeff said, as the restaurant hostess lead them to their table. "Please let us do this."

Zach looked around at the buffet. "I don't think that is going to a problem in my world," he smiled.

George rubbed Jeff's shoulder with a smile, pointing at Zach. "Let me introduce you to Gold Glover and NL Rookie of Year," he said and brightly smiled. "Otherwise known as the champion of breakfast."

Zach smiled. "I could eat breakfast three times a day."

"Congratulations Zach," Jeff smiled, sticking out his hand. "I didn't know."

"Thanks man," Zach smiled, shaking his hand.

"We've been sorta shut down from social media," Liz smiled, as they all sat down at their table.

"So have we," Caleigh smiled.

George smiled at Zach. "I knew a week ago. But didn't mention it. I figured the Braves were giving you the down time since neither one of you did," he smiled at the couple.

"We didn't," Zach smiled. "That was dad, working with John Schuerholz. Dad and Beth wanted us to have the downtime."

Helen showed Liz Caleigh's Facebook post on her cellphone. "Can I friend you both," Liz asked.

Caleigh smiled. "I think we are all in on that." She shook her head. "Just don't expect a lot from my husband."

"I'm a Twitter guy and out the door," Zach smiled, taking a sip of a mimosa that Jeff ordered for the group. Their server happened to stop by. "Ma'am, can I please get a large glass of milk?"

"Oui monsieur," the server smiled.

Jeff looked at him. "To counteract the orange juice. My guts and orange juice don't get along," he smiled.

An hour later, the six of them walked out of the restaurant laughing at Zach. "I told you," George smiled. "He's the champion of breakfast."

"And I'll sleep on the flight home," Zach smiled. "Caleigh and I will be walking into a party." They both explained what they expected their families to do on the ride to the airport in the limo.

-00CM00-

Ten hours later, Dave's car service driver took the last turn into the development and home for Caleigh and Zach. Zach immediately shook his head. "Zach?" Caleigh asked.

"The lights are on in our home and you don't recognize the vehicles?"

Caleigh looked. "All of them?"

"Yup," Zach smiled.

With the time change from day light saving time, Aaron noticed the headlights pulling into the driveway. He looked at Dave. "Aaron?"

He smiled. "Someone misses her owners," Aaron said. "If I let her out for a reunion, will she run off?"

Dave smiled, shaking his head. "She'll just be overjoyed to see them. Let her loose."

Aaron whistled for Lexie as the kids thanked the driver, giving him his tip. They pulled their luggage towards the door. Aaron smiled and let Lex out. He, Beth, Rachel, Tom and Dave watched the happy family reunion through the front window. Jack and Kevin raced to the window to watch it as well.

"Lex," Caleigh smiled. Lexie nearly attacked her with kisses, dragging Caleigh to her knees so she could lick her face more. She happily danced between the two, nearly doing the same to Zach. He gave her a long rub down.

"We've missed you too girl," Zach smiled, rubbing her more.

All of sudden, Lex sprinted to the middle of the yard. Dave laughed. "Mom and dad are home excitement." Those looking out the window laughed at Lex squatting. "I gotta take a whiz," Dave laughed more, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

Zach and Caleigh laughed as Aaron headed out the door to take Caleigh's suitcase. "Welcome home you," he said, kissing her forehead.

Zach whistled at Lex as she finished. "Get inside girl." Lex sped towards the door and blew in behind Aaron and Caleigh. Mudg barked a "welcome home" wagging his tail in the dining room as Zach came in.

"It smells good in here," Zach said, hugging the two sets of parents with Caleigh.

"To quote Garcia," Dave smugly smiled, "we might have done a thing."

Caleigh looked at him. "Gee, there's a surprise," she smiled kissing his cheek, with Lex still demanding her attention.

Zach and Jack shared a huge hug, with Zach pulling Jack off his feet. "Missed you bro," Jack said.

Zach tightly hugged him. "Back at ya bro," he smiled, putting Jack on his feet. Jack buried into Caleigh for a hug.

"How was the trip," Tom asked with a smile.

"Amazing," the couple said together. Aaron rubbed Zach's shoulder with a smile.

"And…?" Dave asked.

Zach shook his head. "We saved the best for last Uncle Dave." Caleigh rubbed Zach's back, giving their coats to Rachel to hang up as they both shared deep hugs with him.

Dave shook his head. "So I'll say again. And…?"

Zach hung his head a bit. Caleigh rubbed his back, smiling at Jack who Beth took into her arms. Everyone knew he was trying to come up with the right words. Zach looked at Dave. "In a word? Humbling. They were truly the greatest generation."

Caleigh shook her head. "We found a grave marker of a sixteen year old kid." She looked at Jack. "That's only four years older than you."

Jack shook his head. "That sure brings it home," Jack said.

Zach smiled. "The whole trip was amazing. And we made some more new friends that live in the Atlanta area. But it's damn good to be home," he beamed. "And around more family."

Jack looked at Beth and Dave. "We're so busted."

Caleigh and Zach laughed. "Bro," Caleigh said, pulling Jack to her again, "your brother and I called that last night in Paris."

The rest of the team filtered into the dining room to welcome Zach and Caleigh home. Naturally JJ, Will and boys led the way. Their welcome homes were special. "Missed you Cob," Henry said.

"Back at ya Hank," Zach smiled as Michael snuggled up to Caleigh.

Caleigh smiled at Zach handing the Morgan's Hank to him and getting a hug from Derek. "Hey Kleenex," Zach smiled giving Hank a hug.

"You just called my son Kleenex," Morgan challenged.

Zach smiled. "I could have called him Hankie. But my big dog Hammerin' Hank already has most of that taken." The team all laughed.

After greeting all the team, another person came around the corner. "Oh snap," Zach smiled.

"Emily," Caleigh smiled, pulling into her into hug. "Annual leave time?"

"You know it luvs," Emily smiled at her.

"Good for you," Caleigh smiled, rubbing Emily's arm.

Emily looked at Zach. "Ya know, I thought about getting you two to London so you could join me on my jet. But Rossi overruled it."

Zach smiled. "Let me guess; I'm making more than you."

"Yupppp," Emily smiled, hugging him.

Zach looked around more. "Kevin, what the hell are you doing with that camera?"

Garcia came around the corner of the dining room. "I might have done a bigger thing," she smiled.

Zach looked at his dad. "Run with it Zach," Aaron smiled.

Zach stopped in his tracks. "This is my and my wife's home. I want to know now."

Garcia waved the couple into the living with the TV on with her large smile. It was set on dual screens.

Half of the feed was from Zach and Caleigh's home. The other was from Josh and Moesha's home in Lawrenceville. Zach pulled Garcia to his side and kissed her temple. "Thanks Princess."

Zach and Caleigh looked at the screen with Kevin running the camera. "We know you all too well. Who really made this work?" Zach asked.

Josh swung the camera around into their Lawrenceville home to Rashad. "Geez Cob, who do you think?" he smiled. "Btw..."

"Princess P is the bomb," Zach smiled.

"Boom," Rashad smiled. "Dad didn't know half of what she was talking about. I did," he smiled. "Hey Jack and Henry!"

"Hi guys," the boys in DC smiled.

Josh put the camera on Miguel. "Miss you," he softly said. Lexie happily barked at the voice. Miguel smiled.

"We love you all," Caleigh smiled. "And miss you so, so much."

Alec appeared in Josh's video. "Hey Zach," she smiled. "The boys have something for you."

The two boys unfurled a large, colorful banner. Zach shook his head at it. _Congrats Zach!_ He proudly smiled. "Thanks guys! It looks like you worked on that quite a bit."

"Three days; after school," Miguel proudly said.

"You and Rashad rock," Dave smiled.

Moesha looked into the camera. "How was your trip?" she smiled.

"Amazing," Caleigh said.

Everyone stood around listening to Caleigh and Zach detail the trip. Morgan handed both of them a beer. "Thanks man," Zach said and smiled. "I'll admit Salzburg was one of my favorites as well. It's absolutely gorgeous around there." Caleigh rubbed his back with a smile.

Alec smiled. "We're all so happy you had a great time. And we just wanted to be a part of the homecoming. And the boys were super stoked with your news Zach. It just all fell together with your dad and Beth's help."

"And Garcia's," Beth added with a smile.

Zach looked around. "I'm assuming you all made the introductions. If not, I'm sorry."

Alec and Moesha shook their heads. "Your dad and Beth did."

Pedro put his arms around the ladies' shoulders. "Caleigh, it was wonderful to meet your parents."

"Likewise Pedro," Tom smiled.

"And it's an honor to meet your dad's team Zach."

"Thanks Pedro," Zach smiled. "But tonight, they are just family." He grabbed Hank running by like the energetic toddler he was. "Wave good-bye Hank," Zach said. Hank gave his mini-megawatt Morgan smile waving at the TV screen.

The good-byes were short with everyone waving good-bye. "Rashad, call me if you need help getting everything restored," Garcia said.

He pointed into the camera. "You rock Penelope," he smiled. "But I think I got it."

Moesha smiled. "I wrote it all down. Just do it in reverse Penelope?"

"You got it," Garcia smiled.

Zach looked towards the TV. "Thanks again Rashad and Miguel. I loved the banner. Save it for me when we get back there." The boys smiled. "We'll see you in a couple of months."

Miguel summed up the feelings in Lawrenceville. "Can't wait," he smiled.

Lex loudly barked her good-bye to laughter.

The TV went dark. Zach and Caleigh looked at Penelope and Kevin getting all the electronics unhooked and the TV working for Sunday night football. "Thank you both," Zach smiled. "That meant a lot to us."

Kevin smiled. "Why we did it," as Caleigh hugged Penelope.

"Thanks Kevin," Zach smiled. "Do you need any help?"

Penelope shook her head with a smile. "We've got this." She watched Zach drain his beer. "Go get another one of those and enjoy."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Thanks Princess P," he smiled.

"Only for you my oldest golden Hotchner boy," she beamed.

"We love you," Caleigh smiled.

"Back at ya sug," Garcia beamed.

Zach and Caleigh walked into the kitchen with everyone standing around. Hotch handed Zach another beer with a smile. Zach looked at Rachel. "Please tell me that is your BBQs."

Rachel smiled. "It is; and your drinking partner is on his way."

"Damnit mom," Caleigh said as the team was starting to forge a bit on veggie tray, chips and dip.

"Please tell him to get here soon," Reid said.

"You?" Zach challenged. "It's been nine hours of flying hell with airline food, albeit first class, that wouldn't keep a bird alive in my world and dealing with US Customs." He burrowed the Hotchner glare into Reid. "And then there's the time change."

Reid raised his arms. "I give up," he smiled.

Caleigh shook her head. "US Customs are asses." She looked at Aaron. "I get it. They're protecting our country. But even with Zach's FBI dependent card, they treated us like felons, questioning everything. It took us ten minutes to get through British customs with Zach's ID."

"A minimal search of our bags; stamp passports, out the door," Zach said, taking a drink of his beer.

Jack came up to Zach and hugged him again. "I'm glad you're home Z-man."

Zach smiled and kissed his head. "It's good to be home bro."

"You're here for only so long," Jack said looking at his brother. Zach looked at Caleigh. "What?" Jack asked.

"Sorry bro," Caleigh smiled. "We're going to be gone twelve days in January."

"Now where?" Jack lamented.

"Hawaii," Zach smiled.

"Why?" Jack challenged.

"Because our new friends Lisa and Jeff made a good point at breakfast this morning…" Zach shook his head. "Yesterday morning. Whatever." The group all laughed at the time change weary travelers. "You get your couple bucket list trips done before the kids. And playing ball, we've got only four months to do it."

Zach looked at Dave. "We got Julia, your travel agent busy on our flight home," he smiled.

"If you have the money to do it," Savannah said.

Caleigh smiled. "We'll give you that one. Since we've been engaged and with Zach's prospects, we've had three. The honeymoon was number one. This one was number two. Hawaii is number three."

Emily rubbed Caleigh's back. "Jayje told me. I'm so sorry."

Caleigh shook her head. "Don't be," she smiled. "With what my OB-GYN told us, it wasn't a loss. It just made a gain that easier." Emily rubbed Caleigh's back with a smile.

"Are you two trying to tell us something?" Dave asked.

"Not yet," Zach said. He burrowed the Hotchner glare into Dave. "And if you ask us if we're working on it, you'll need Morgan to protect you so I don't haul your ass out into the front yard and kick it royally. That's none of your damn business."

"My son," Aaron proudly smiled at Beth and the LaMontagne's. Beth rubbed his chest as Will pointed at Hotch with a smile.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "I'm with the kid," he pointed. He looked at Dave. "You're on your own man."

Mike and Sarah blew in the door. "Once again, one of DCFD's finest saves a person," Dave smiled.

"If I didn't know better," Aaron growled, "I'd think you were Irish instead of Italian."

"Thanks dad," Zach and Caleigh said. The home filled with laughter.

"Screw you all," Dave snarled.

 **#####**

 **A/N: Thank you all once again for all the favorite and following alerts! I can't express enough to you how much I appreciate what that support means to me. Because it tells me you took the time to read. That means the world to me.**

 **To all my reviewers: my profound thanks as well. You know I always touch in with you.**

 **Thank you again to awesome proofreader. It's been fun hanging out with my OK teacher. And for the record: she really only does it to get the previews. :D Luvs and hugs my lady.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 ***whispers* Yes, I'm setting up something. You know I always have a writing plan. :D**


End file.
